bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures of the BioShock series
BioShock has many animals seen in game, from angler fish to giant squids. These can be seen outside of Rapture roaming the ocean. Giant Squid These massive members of the squid family can be seen in BioShock and BioShock 2. In BioShock, one is seen when entering the city of Rapture via Bathysphere. It is seen swimming away either from the Bathy or the Whale later seen. Later in the game, one dead giant squid can be seen in a display case in Prometheus Point/Proving Grounds. In BioShock 2, it is first seen when first stepping into the ocean (seen after shark attacks anglerfish). Also a museum monument and posters in the Multiplayer map Point Prometheus talk about a Kraken(probably a Giant Squid). Shark Two types of Sharks can be seen around Rapture. A medium-sized shark that bears a resemblance to a Great White Shark, which is seen in the main menu and after Siren Alley is flooded. The other type is a massive unknown shark that has no dorsal fin, this type of shark is seen eating an angler fish at the beginning of the game. Whale An aquatic mammal found swimming around Rapture. Jack's eye is caught by the sight of a whale swimming by as he enters Rapture. A whale similar to this one can be seen in Episode One of Burial at Sea. Turtle Sea turtles can be seen around Rapture, most notably through the viewing windows in the elevators. Also inside the Proving Grounds a large skeleton of a sea turtle can be seen. Angler Fish These species of fish can be seen roaming the abyss around Rapture. One can be seen before being eaten by a shark in BioShock 2 when roaming outside of Rapture. Another one can be seen through a window in Burial at Sea. Also, in the multiplayer map Point Prometheus, a poster suggests extremely large angler fish roam outside of Rapture (it is unknown if this is real or an angler fish affected by ADAM). Octopus An Octopus can be seen in Burial at Sea, swimming outside. Sea Horses Large sea horses are seen on posters in the multiplayer map Point Prometheus. Gulper Eel A Type of eel normally found at the bottom of the ocean. Is see on a poster under the name of "Monster Eel" SharkandAnglerfish.png|The Angler fish seen at the beginning of the game, before being eaten by a massive shark. Shark.png|Unknown Species of Shark found in BioShock 2. Whaleofaview.jpg|A whale swimming by the viewing windows of Rapture's Market Street. Anglerface.png|Angler Fish Upclose Anglerside.png|Angler Fish Side Museum Angler Fish (1) - Copy.jpg|Museum Poster Angler fish.jpg|Angler Fish seen in Burial at Sea Shot00030 (1) - Copy.jpg|Turtle Skeleton seen in Proving Grounds Museum Kraken - Copy (3).jpg|Poster for the Kraken Exhibit Squid - Copy.jpg|Concept Art for the Kraken Exhibit Rapture Online - Copy.png|Octopus seen in Burial at Sea 2 (1).jpg|Poster seen in Point Prometheus Eel.png|Gulper Eel seen on poster SeaHorse.png|Sea Horse seen on Poster in Oddities Wing Category:BioShock Screenshots Category:BioShock 2 Screenshots